Many patients in a hospital setting require frequent X-rays. Some of these patients are virtually immobile. In order to obtain an X-ray of the patient, the patient frequently must be manually lifted by two or more individuals or log-rolled along the bed in order that an X-ray plate or cassette can be inserted below the patient, usually in the region to underlie the patient's chest. Movement of the patient is oftentimes risky from the standpoint of the patient's medical condition and, of course, the necessity to employ two or more individuals to move the patient whereby the X-ray plate or cassette can be inserted and removed after the X-ray has been taken increases the costs and involves substantial manual labor.